Katara's Pregnancies Book 1 Bumi
by missmaddiej
Summary: This is the first in a trilogy of Katara's pregnancies with Aang's children but some have more than that like this one that goes from Aang's proposal to the birth of Bumi hope you enjoy
1. The Proposal

**Book 1 Bumi**

** Chapter 1 Aang's Proposal**

It has been 7 years since Aang saved the world from Ozai and 6 years and 11 months since he and Katara started dating and he had decided the time was right. He even talked to Sokka and Zuko about it they thought it was right and were happy for him too. Sokka was especially excited because Aang who had grown in to one of his best friends was going to be his brother in law.

Before going to the jewelry store to get a ring for Katara he had Toph make him a stone replica of Katara's finger so he could get her the right size of ring. But after a lot of debating rather than going to the jewelry store and purchasing one for her he'd make it himself. He had Toph bend the metal in to a circle and he went underground when Aang came back up he had a diamond. Then he took the diamond to a carver where he carved it into the perfect shape after paying him Aang made a rock into a slim and narrow shape with a hole at the bottom. Then he melted some metal and let it cool for a bit then he used a paint brush to put in the adhesive in the hole followed by inserting a pole. Then he burned the tip of the rod to a point of being able to melt meatal. Then he touched its tip to the meatal surrounding the diamond to hold it in place. After that he was ready

He decided to take Katara to the nicest restaurant in the 4 nations as it was they're last date as boyfriend and girlfriend right before they made the transition to fiancé. Once Aang was done getting ready he took one last look at the ring before he slipped it into his pocket. Once they were both dressed they boarded Appa and headed to the place they started their relationship the Jasmine Dragon which since Iroh's death had become the nicest restaurant in the 4 nations. After a delicious meal Aang made his move "Katara ever since that day you broke me out of that ice berg I've loved you and now I am ready to prove to you I will never love anyone other than you." Aang said sliding a little box out of his pocket while Katara had tears swelling in her eyes. "Katara" Aang said opening the little box to reveal a ring "will you marry me?" "YES!" Katara yelled bursting into tears she jumped into her fiancé's arms then sharing a passionate kiss with him.


	2. The Wedding

Author's notes: today I'll be keeping you in the dark about some things revolving around Sukika you'll find out about that stuff in my side fanfic the love life of Sokka and Suki

Book 1 Bumi

Chapter 2 the Wedding Day

It has been a year since Aang proposed to Katara and now it's time for the wedding Aang, Sokka, and Zuko were in the men's dressing room exchanging back pats not just for Aang but also for Sokka. In the ladies room Katara, Suki, and Toph were crying tears of joy, laughter, and hair spray. They were constantly hugging each other as they were getting dressed. They were so happy for Katara but they would miss her during her honey moon. They were ready to begin the wedding.

As Aang walked down the aisle there was no one else at the arch once Aang made it up there he began to meditate then Avatar Roku appeared to perform the wedding. Soon Sokka and Suki walked down the aisle, next came Toph and Zuko. Then the wedding march began to play everyone stood and turned to see Katara and Hakoda walking down the aisle. They said their vows and then they were married. At the reception Iroh was doing the music. Aang had invited him from the spirit world just for this. At the reception everyone was congratulating them on their wedding. That night they gave up their virginity on each other but little did they know that night the condom broke.


	3. Update

Hey Guys so this s a quick update I have the basis for the next chapter but I don't know how to word it (daju vu anyone) so I'll be taking a break and writing other fanfics maybe pokemon maybe monster high maybe harry potter I don't know what but I know I'll have new content for you just not this fanfic ok and bye -missmaddiej


	4. PREGNANT!

**A/N Sorry it's been at least a month since I last wrote I had some really bad writer's block but now I'm back so let's get back to work Ages as of this chapter:Aang 20 Katara:21 Sokka:22 Suki:22 Toph:19 Zuko:25**

Book 1 Bumi

Chapter 3 PREGNANT?!

3 months after the wedding at 7 o'clock in the morning Katara got up ran to the bathroom and threw up for the third time that week. She thought she was just coming down with something so she just ignored it. Then after using the bathroom she noticed something odd on the tissue, no blood. Katara looked at her calendar according to that she had never missed a cycle until a few weeks after her and Aang's honeymoon. she thought to herself "could I really be pregnant?". She decided to wait until after Suki left to go to the clinic. Suki was coming over plan her wedding and Aang had left a few weeks after the honeymoon. Once Suki got there after preparing the guest list and picking a theme (which was all they were going to do that day) Katara told Suki she thought she was pregnant. Suki was ecstatic because she was going to be an aunt. Katara made her promise not to tell Sokka until Zuko's birthday Party when she'd announce it to everyone. The girls walked together to the clinic discussing baby names,whether it would be a bender or not and if so waterbender or airbender they were out of breath by the time they got to the clinic. Katara ask to see a waterbender to see if she was pregnant or not. Waterbenders can put water over the body and see into it. The healer said yes you are indeed with child. 1 month later right before Zuko's birthday party Katara told Aang and Sokka that she had a surprise for them involving her. Baffled they ignored what she said and went into the hall to eat after all important announcements were made about Fire Nation they announced that Lady Katara had an announcement. every one in Gaang (except Suki who smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up) look at her baffled. Katara stood there proud and announced "I Lady Katara of the Southern Water tribe am pregnant with Avatar Aang's child!" In the crowded there was a mixture of gasp (mostly from Gaang) applause, and laughter. Aang past out and Sokka yelled "YOU'RE WHAT!". Aang woke up to Sokka attempting to strangle him but not being able to reach. Katara then told Sokka "We're adults and we love each other plus Air Temple Island is finished so we can settle down there. Isn't that right Aang?" Aang did not answer still in shock his wife was laughed and the party continued as normal. That night Aang asked his wife "so how many months pregnant are you?" she replied "4". Next he asked "how long have you known?" "a month" she replied "I told Suki first" Finally he asked "When was it conceived?" "the wedding night" she replied"Yeah that was a good night" her husband said with a smile spread all the way across his face "let's get some sleep" Katara said "we need to get as much sleep as we can these next five months." . "You're right" said Aang "Good Night"

**A/N If you don't already know Sukka are engaged you can read about that in my fanfic the love life of Sokka and Suki.**


End file.
